The Boy Who Lived And The Death Eater
by Gooley
Summary: @EDITING AND RE-POSTING@ #-STORY IN-PROGRESS-#
1. Prologue

[#] ~ [#]

**THE BOY WHO LIVED AND THE DEATH EATER**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to return to Hogwarts to complete their studies. Snape returns to be the Headmaster... what will happen between Harry and Snape? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU?

Notes

Set after _Deathly Hallows_.

Sirius is alive, he didn't die in OOTP, he was captured by a Ministry official and banged up in Azkaban again.

_The Prologue undoes certain events in Deathly Hallows to make this story possible._

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

There will be actual wording from the book in the prologue, so it's not all my own work.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

[#] ~ [#]

...The warm summer afternoon found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on the grass outside the Weasley's home, The Burrow. There was a light breeze and the trio were watching as the wedding guests of Bill and Fleur entered a great white marquee which had been erected in the Weasley's large garden. Harry was pulling up grass and then throwing it at nowhere in particular. He was uncomfortable in his suit, it was far too hot to be wearing trousers, shirt and a tie. He envied Hermione who was in a flowing sleeveless yellow dress.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him kindly. "You've been really down today."

"I know… sorry. I just can't get my head around celebrating a wedding when Sirius is still banged up in Azkaban. Does Scrimgeour _really_ expect me to play the Ministry's pet when they've got my godfather wrongly holed up in jail… when I get my hands on Pettigrew, I'm going to ki-"

"Sirius _will_ get out of Azkaban," Hermione tried to reassure him, interrupting his rant. "You have to think positively Harry, otherwise you'll drive yourself mad."

"I know, but… he's spent the last sixteen years of his life either in Azkaban or on the run. And it's _my_ fault he's back in there again."

"No it's not mate," Ron said. "Stop blaming yourself. Sirius came to rescue you at the Ministry, just as you'd gone there in the first place to supposedly rescue him. There was no way he would have ever forgiven himself if he'd stayed behind. Sirius sees you as his only family just the same as you see him as yours."

"You know Ronald Weasley," Hermione said to him with a smile, "sometimes you amaze me."

"Don't sound too surprised" Ron answered, laughing.

They all lapsed into silence again as their attentions were again drawn to the guests arriving for the wedding. Remus and Tonks came into view as they joined the queue to wait to be seated. Tonks was patting Remus" arms and whispering into his ear. He didn't look very happy to be here. He looked as miserable as Harry felt and he was glad he wasn"t the only one that hadn't been affected by wedding fever.

"What do you thinks the matter with Remus?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seen Remus much since that night at the Ministry when Sirius was caught, so couldn't presume whether this was a constant mood of his or if something had recently happened to upset him.

"Well I heard mum and dad talking about him the other night and…" Ron had begun to say, but stopped. Harry and Hermione could not mistake the flush that appeared on his cheeks.

"What is it? You _have_ to tell us now," Hermione demanded.

"Well, mum said that Remus confided in her and Tonks that he was gay and that he… he was in love with Sirius. Has been since school apparently but he's never told anyone, not even Sirius himself."

"Oh my God," Hermione shrieked, her eyes widening in shock. "The poor guy, he must have gone through such a terrible time. Especially when it was thought that Sirius was in league with You-Know-Who. It must have been really confusing for him."

"Do you think Sirius is gay?" Harry mused.

"Don't know," Ron replied and Hermione shrugged. "My mum reckons Snape is gay you know."

"_Don't_ mention that name to me," Harry spat. He could feel the hatred rising and tried hard to ignore it.

"I can't believe you used to fancy him," Ron remarked and Harry swiftly told him to "shut up." He couldn't believe it either. But there was nothing whatsoever he liked about Severus Snape anymore. He was nothing more than a lying, conniving, murdering arsehole. And if he ever saw him again he would be overjoyed as he would have the opportunity to kill him and get some sort of revenge for Dumbledore.

The form of Ginny pulled him away from his train of thought. She was walking towards the three of them, wearing a pretty lilac dress but seemed to have misplaced her shoes, as she was barefoot. "Mum says you have to take you seats now," she told the three of them once she reached them, and then she immediately turned around again,, running back to the marquee.

"Mate, when are you going to do the decent thing and tell her you're gay?" Ron asked Harry as they all stood up and began making their way to the marquee as slow as they could get away it.

"I know, I know. I'll do it later today. I promise."

"She's going to be devastated," Hermione said sounding genuinely upset.

"Girls," Harry thought wearily. He was _so_ glad that he was gay. It confused him for a while and he fought with his feelings towards other men, but towards the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts he just knew. He came out to Ron and Hermione during their fifth year and they were brilliant about it. Then he had developed a rather unwanted crush on his Potions Professor during their private Occlumency lessons. The thought disgusted him now.

[#] ~ [#]

...Harry, Ron, Luna and Ollivander were trapped in the cellar of Malfoy Manor with the dead Peter Pettigrew lying on the floor, having been killed by his own hand. The room was dim and Harry could distinctly smell the vapours of wine and wood in the air, and assumed that this had once been a storage place for crates of the finest wine Lucius Malfoy could lay his hands on. But now was a completely different story.

The sounds of Hermione's torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange drifted from above. Ron was beside himself, calling out Hermione's name and Harry did the only thing that he could think of doing. He didn't even know if it would work, but he had to do _something_. He pulled out the mirror fragment from the pouch Hagrid have given him and said "help," to the eye that was staring up at him. He saw a wink and the eye disappeared. He continued to look at the mirror and tap his foot impatiently. Then, something astonishing happened. There was a loud crack and Dobby the house-elf appeared into their midst.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted, not believing his eyes.

"Harry Potter," Dobby squeaked. "I have come to rescue you."

"But how did-?"

An awful scream from Hermione above put things into perspective for Harry. The time for questions was for later, not now. "Dobby, are you able to disapparate out of here with humans?" Dobby nodded. "Brilliant. Take Luna, Ron, Ollivander… and Pettigrew, put him somewhere safe, I have to get my godfather back. Then come back for the rest of us."

"Of course, Harry Potter," whispered the elf.

[#] ~ [#]

...From their hiding place at the mouth of the tunnel, Harry could clearly see Voldermort as he paced around the shrieking shack. Snape was also there, he had been pleading with Voldermort to allow him to go and find Harry and bring him to him. Harry couldn't believe the amount of hatred boiling up inside him, not knowing which of them he felt it for most. But one thing he knew for sure, if Snape did find him, he would regret doing so.

"It cannot be any other way," Voldermort said suddenly after a period of silence. He stopped pacing and pointed his wand directly at Snape.

"My… my Lord…" Snape pleaded, his eyes growing wide through fear. Voldermort considered Snape for a moment, he then said in parseltongue which Harry could fully understand, "_kill him_," to his snake Nagini.

Nagini slid over to Snape from the corner, where she had been hidden from Harry"s viewpoint. She raised herself and then pierced her poisonous fangs into Snape's neck. Snape hadn't done anything to prevent this happening or anything to defend himself. He let out a piercing scream which went straight through Harry like a knife and he momentarily wondered why Voldermort didn't just kill him with the Avada Kedavra curse and spare him of the pain. After all he had been his most faithful Death Eater. He had given up his life to spy on the Order Of The Phoenix and he had done what Voldermort had never managed to do himself, kill Albus Dumbledore.

"I regret it," Voldermort said coldly, as he watched Snape rolling around the floor in agony. "_Come_," he added to Nagini and he swept from the room without a backwards glance, Nagini at his heel.

Harry left it a few moments to make sure that Voldermort had gone, he then whispered to Ron and Hermione to stay put and crawled out of the tunnel and into the room. Rushing over to Snape, he looked down at him. Snape caught his eye and tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. It sounded as though he was choking.

"It couldn't happen to a nicer person," Harry smirked. His voice was full of venom. "I'm only sorry I didn't get to do it myse-"

Harry stopped talking, he had just narrowly missed a collision with a huge bird than had come flying through the open window. As Harry looked at it in more detail, he saw that it was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Fawkes swooped over Snape and dropped huge pearly tears onto the bite mark on Snape's neck.

"No, he killed Dumbledore!" Harry shouted at the bird, but Fawkes had already taken flight again and was heading for the window. Harry bent down, grabbing Snape's wand from the floor and then pointed his own directly at Snape's heart. He was going to do it, he was going to kill him.

"No, please," Snape spoke from the floor, weakly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm going to kill you," Harry said, and their eyes met. Harry didn't know what expression he had expected from Snape, but sadness certainly wasn't one of them. He was momentarily taken aback. "Do you have any departing words you fucking little coward?"

"Harry," Snape whispered. "I know you won't believe me, but… I have always been faithful to Dumbledore, to the Order Of The Phoenix… to… to you."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. Did Snape really think that he could be that gullible? He had watched the bastard kill Dumbledore almost a year earlier. He had just witnessed him telling Voldermort that he would find him and take him to him. Before Harry could answer with a sarcastic retort, Snape spoke again.

"I have proof, memories. Please, watch them and then if you still want to kill me, you may go ahead. I won't protest."

"I think you should watch the memories Harry," said Hermione's quiet voice from where she and Ron were still hiding. "It wouldn't hurt would it? Ron and I can keep him here, I'll put a body bind curse on him, and he won't be able to try anything funny. If… if he is lying then… I fully support your decision to kill him."

[#] ~ [#]

...Harry dived into Dumbledore's pensieve, not knowing what he was going to find. Was this Snape's idea of a joke? Was he about to witness more embarrassing memories of his father taunting Snape? Or would they be memories of Snape effectively licking Voldermorts behind and telling him what a wonderful Master he was?

He had landed in a park. The grass was a rich green and he guessed it must be summer. Looking around, he immediately spotted Snape sitting down on the grass by a tree with… with his mother! They looked around ten years old. Hurrying over to him with his heart thumping, he got near enough to hear their conversation.

"…and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school," Snape was telling an awestruck Lily.

"Really? Oh but… I have done magic."

"Well we haven't got our wands yet Lil, and they let you off when you're a kid because sometimes you just can't help it."

"This… this is all real isn't it? Tuney says you're lying to me, that it's all a joke."

"I wouldn't lie to you," Snape reassured her. "We'll both be getting our letter soon, you'll see. I knew from watching you the other week that you were a witch. That was some _really_ cool stuff you were doing. Even I can't do that."

They smiled at each other. Harry couldn't believe it. His mother had known Snape before she even went to Hogwarts. And a young Snape, he looked… normal. He wasn't wearing black or a scowl. He looked like a regular happy kid.

"And the letter will definitely come by owl?" Lily asked.

"Usually, yes. And because you're muggle-born somebody from the school will probably arrive to explain it all to your parents."

"Does it make a difference being muggle-born?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"No, none at all," Snape replied smiling. "My mum's best friend was a muggle-born and she said that she was the best in the school, got the top marks and everything."

"I hope I won't be too rubbish… hey, how's things at home?"

"Fine," Snape replied rather abruptly, and then he smiled. "Sorry, it's just… home life isn't that great. Dad, well you know he's a muggle, and he doesn't like magic… doesn't like anything really. Keeps telling mum he won't let me go to Hogwarts, but he can't stop me if at least one parent agrees I can go."

"Oh you have to come," Lily demanded. "I'd miss you if you didn't."

… The scene dissolved, Harry found himself on platform nine and three quarters this time, amongst a crowd of excited students. Snape was standing there looking up and down the platform and then suddenly he could see his mum running towards him.

"Sev! Sev!" she shouted and Snape's face beamed at the sight of her.

"Hi Lil," he said as she came to a stop by him.

"Shall we find a seat?" she asked Snape. "I've got _so_ much to tell you, and you were right about that Ollivander guy in Diagon Alley, he _is_ odd."

… And the scene dissolved again. This time Harry was standing in the castle courtyard. Snape and his mum were walking together and a couple of years had passed since the scene by the Hogwarts Express.

"It's so cool we're both invited to Slughorn's Slug Club," Snape was saying happily. "We get to spend even _more_ time together."

"I'm glad too," Lily replied. "It'll be so much fun and we can talk without snide comments from idiots like James Potter and his silly friends."

"Yeah, he's so arrogant," Snape agreed and they both fell about laughing.

… And the scene dissolved again. The Entrance Hall was the location. Harry watched as hordes of students walked out of the Great Hall. Glancing in, he could see that they had just completed their Charms OWL exam. Then he spotted his mum walking towards the stairs and Snape catching up with her. He hurried after him.

"…thought we were supposed to be friends?" he was saying to Lily once Harry managed to get directly behind them.

"We are Sev, but… I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with. I mean, Avery and Mulciber? They're creepy!"

"But they're in my house," Snape explained. "Who else am I suppose to talk to when you're not around. I can hardly spend every evening in Gryffindor Tower."

"I know it's hard for you Sev, but… they bully people and-"

"Bully? What would you call James Potter and Sirius Black? They're the biggest bullies in the whole school!"

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily asked angrily, her ears turning slightly pink.

"He fancies you. Everyone knows it! And he's an arrogant little toe rag."

"Stop changing the subject," Lily said. "Those people you're hanging around with, there's rumours their parents are part of a group called Death Eaters."

… And the scene dissolved again. Harry was standing opposite the portrait of The Fat Lady. He was outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower and Snape was there pacing up and down. Then Lily came crawling out from behind the fat lady's portrait. She was wearing a dressing gown.

"I'm only here because Mary said you were threatening to sleep out here all night," she said sternly and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry," Snape said quietly.

"I'm not interested!"

"I'm sorry!" Snape said louder.

"Save your breath."

Please, I never meant to call you a mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? Well there's no excuse for it. You were obviously harbouring your true feelings for muggle-borns. I"ve been sticking up for you for years Sev. None of my friends can understand why I talk to you. You and your little Death Eater friends can fuck off as far as I'm concerned. Join You-Know-Who, we both know that's what your friends are planning to do."

"No, Lil, listen please, I-"

But Lily had already climbed back through the portrait hole. Harry saw tears well up in Snape's eyes and felt incredibly awkward, as though he were really there when it had happened. He looked away, not wanting to invade this private moment. When he chanced a glance back, Snape had already begun walking down the corridor towards the staircase.

… And the scene dissolved again. Harry and Snape were on a hill top. The sky was dimming and nightfall was fast approaching. An adult Snape had his wand gripped tightly in his hand and looked to be waiting for somebody. He looked extremely anxious and nervous. And then, Dumbledore appeared in front of Snape, who dropped to his knees and threw his wand aside.

"Please don't kill me," he said.

"That was not my intention," Dumbledore replied, looking down at Snape with pure loathing in his eyes. "Well? What message from Tom are you here to give me?"

"No message, I'm here on my own account. I need to, to warn you. To tell you that because of the prophecy the Dark Lord is going after Lily Evans."

"Lily Potter? The prophecy did not refer to a woman."

"Well her son then. But… he's going to go after them, he's going to kill them all."

"Have you not tried to ask Tom to spare Lily… if she _really_ means so much to you?"

"I have asked, but-"

"You disgust me," Dumbledore said and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice before. It scared him. Snape seemed to shrink a little. "You do not care about the deaths of her husband and their child? They can die as long as she survives?"

"I… of course, the child… of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean… but you must hide them."

"And what will you give me in return Severus?"

"In… in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore. Harry expected him to protest, but a few seconds later he looked into Dumbledore's eyes and said "anything."

"And you would be willing to make an unbreakable vow?"

"Yes," Snape replied without hesitation.

… And the scene dissolved again. Harry immediately registered that some seventeen years must have passed since the meeting on the hill top. Dumbledore and Snape were in the Headmasters office. Dumbledore was showing Snape his blackened hand.

"How long do you think I have left Severus?" Dumbledore asked Snape with the same air of someone asking what the weather would be like the following day.

Snape hesitated before answering quietly "maybe a year."

"I am extremely fortune to have you Severus. Thank you for stopping the curse form spreading any further."

"If only you'd summoned me earlier, I might have been able to do more, to buy you more time!" Snape said furiously. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Well this makes matters more straight forward. You need to kill me."

"Now?" Snape replied sarcastically. "Only I"ve just eaten dinner, and would rather not if you don't mind."

"No, not now," Dumbledore said chuckling. "When Draco fails to kill me, you shall be the one to do it instead."

"What? No way, I am _not_ a murderer Albus!" Snape spat, his fury at boiling point.

"I know you're not, but, you won't be murdering me, it'll be quite consensual I assure you."

"No!"

"Severus… it's the only way to help Harry… to help defeat Tom," Dumbledore said quietly. Almost a minute past whilst Snape was staring at one of the many portraits on the wall. He then turned to Dumbledore and nodded his head.

"Excellent. Thank you Severus."

… And the scene dissolved again to find Harry in exactly the same place he had just been, Dumbledore's office.

"What are you doing with Harry in all these evening lessons?" Snape asked Dumbledore abruptly.

"Why, are you planning on giving him daily detentions Severus?"

"Are you going to tell me?" Snape spat impatiently.

"I prefer not to Severus, I'm sorry."

"Don't you trust me?" Snape demanded.

"It's not a question of trust."

"I made an unbreakable vow against Harry to do everything in my power to protect him, and you're keeping secrets from me!"

"You will, I hope, know one day why I chose not to relay the information of our lessons to you Severus. I ask you to trust me."

…Harry rose out of the pensieve and back into the present day Headmasters office. He stared down into the pensieve. He felt… shocked? That was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he had seen. He'd never in a million years have guessed that Snape of all people had made an unbreakable vow against him?

And all this time Snape had been a faithful spy for The Order, even to the point of killing on Dumbledore's order. And he had been friends with his mum, had even known her before Hogwarts. Why didn't he know this, surely their friendship must have been noticed by the Marauders. Why hadn't Sirius, Remus, or even Dumbledore ever mentioned it? Why had Dumbledore never bothered to tell him that Snape had made an unbreakable vow? Of all the times Harry had said to Dumbledore that he didn't trust Snape, and Dumbledore could have easily told him all of this so Harry would have stopped doubting.

[#] ~ [#]

…Harry returned to the shrieking shack. He crawled through the tunnel and pulled himself up as he looked around to see Ron and Hermione standing over Snape, who Hermione had inflicted with the body bind curse.

"Let him free," Harry instructed Hermione as he threw Snape's wand back down on the floor beside his rigid body. Ron and Hermione looked at him as though he had gone mad.

"Harry are you… are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he replied, nodding his head. Hermione lifted the body bind curse from Snape. He lifted himself up with his hands and sat leaning against the wall. His eyes met with Harry's in mutual understanding.

"You… you've been protecting me all this time?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," Snape replied. "Your mother was the best fri… the only true friend I ever had. I would have done anything for her."

"I want to return the favour," Harry said. "I want you to stay here, keep yourself safe until this is all over. You've done more than enough already, I'm not prepared to have you risk you life any furth-"

"No! I want to fight and nothing you say will change my mind Harry."

[#] ~ [#]

… Harry and Voldermort were stood facing each other in the Great Hall. All around them anxious and frightened faces were staring, not believing their eyes, some of them injured from the battle. They were dying to intervene but Harry had demanded they all stay back. Voldermort was his now. He knew what he had to do.

"You're not the true master of the elder wand Tom," Harry said. "I am."

"It doesn't matter," Voldermort shouted. "Once I have used it to kill you… then it will be mine."

"You won't be killing anyone tonight," said a loud voice from behind Harry. He didn't dare move, but kept his eyes fixed on Voldermorts. Harry saw Voldermorts eyes widen and he let out a "no," raised his wand but was too slow. The Avada Kedavra curse had been cast upon him. He fell backwards with a thud as he hit the floor. He was dead. Harry whipped around and saw Snape standing just behind him.

"I couldn't let you become a killer Harry. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Harry replied as the room erupted into shouts of joy. It was over. Voldermort was dead. Harry put a hand up to his forehead, the pain in his scar had ceased and he was willing to bet money that it would never ever pain him ever again.

[#] ~ [#]


	2. Padfoot & Moony

[#] ~ [#]

**THE BOY WHO LIVED AND THE DEATH EATER**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to return to Hogwarts to complete their studies. Snape returns to be the Headmaster... what will happen between Harry and Snape? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU?

Notes

Set after _Deathly Hallows_.

Sirius is alive, he didn't die in OOTP, he was captured by a Ministry official and banged up in Azkaban again.

_The Prologue undoes certain events in Deathly Hallows to make this story possible._

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

There will be actual wording from the book in the prologue, so it's not all my own work.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 2: Padfoot & Moony**

[#] ~ [#]

Harry was in the kitchen at The Burrow, standing over the sink. It had only been three days since Voldermorts death but it seemed like a lifetime to him. And they hadn't suffered too badly in the end. Mad Eye was gone and a few others that Harry hadn't known personally but he felt an immense affection and gratefulness to each and every one of them. All Voldermorts Death Eaters had been killed or had suffered the Dementor's Kiss by orders of The Ministry, all except for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who had been taken into the Ministry for questioning, as they were protesting that they were doing Voldermorts bidding purely to keep themselves and their son alive. Harry didn't know what to believe.

To think only three days only he had thought he was walking to his death through the Forbidden Forest. It felt strange not to be in hiding anymore, not to have Voldermort hanging over him, dictating his every move. And the sense of freedom was a wonderful feeling. He was able to walk out into the Weasley's garden and play Quidditch with Ron and his brothers without looking over his shoulder or wondering if a Death Eater was lurking in the bushes.

He smiled as he saw Hedwig out of the kitchen window, flying in the distance. It had been great to be reunited with her, after leaving her at The Burrow when he, Ron and Hermione had set off on their journey. As he dropped his gaze he let out a gasp of shock. Walking up the path towards the house was none other than Sirius Black. He had been told that it may take up to a week to get his conviction quashed and to secure his release from Azkaban. He assumed that Kingsley had hurried the procedure along, now that he was Minister for Magic. He silently thanked him before bolting for the door.

As he stepped outside he whispered "Sirius," and then ran towards his godfather as fast as he physically could. Sirius stopped walking and smiled, his arms open wide.

"I'm so glad your back," Harry whispered as he rushed into Sirius" embrace and felt arms tighten around his back.

"It's so good to see you again," Sirius said, not wanting to let go of him. "I can't believe it's all over, I thought-"

"Don't," Harry interrupted, looking up into Sirius" watery eyes. "I'm alive. Voldermort's gone. Everything's going to be…"

"Peachy?"

"Yeah, peachy," Harry agreed and they both laughed.

"We've got a lot to talk about," Sirius said. "I can't believe I'm free, we're both free. No more hiding for either of us."

Harry pulled away and they began to walk back The Burrow side by side. Ever since Ron had told him about Remus being in love with Sirius, he had wanted to ask his godfather the question he was about to ask.

"Sirius, are you gay?"

"Wh… why do you ask?" Sirius looked stunned at the question.

"Because… well I'm gay, I"ve been wanting to tell you for so long. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Harry, how could I ever be disappointed in you? Gay, straight, I care about you, not who you chose to sleep with… and… yes, I am gay actually."

"Good," Harry beamed and Sirius laughed.

"Good? Why is that good?"

"Because I have something to tell you," Harry replied, hoping that when he told Sirius about Remus" feelings, Sirius would confess that he feels the same way.

[#] ~ [#]

"I found my mum and dad," Hermione told Harry and Ron breathlessly. It had been a week since she left for Australia. Ron had wanted to go with her, but she had told him it was something that she had to do herself. She had run up to them outside The Burrow, where they were lying on the grass in the sunshine.

"And everything's ok?" Ron asked, as Hermione sat down next to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Everything's brilliant. I readjusted their memories and their back home again."

"We got letters from Hogwarts," Harry told her. "All seventh years are eligible to return to Hogwarts in September to complete their NEWTS if they want to."

"Really?" Hermione replied enthusiastically. "I had wondered how it would be possible to get a job in the Ministry without NEWTS. I'm definitely going back. Are… are you two?"

"Yep," Ron said. "After everything that's happened in the past year, we don't think it feels right to now suddenly get jobs and be grownups."

"Yeah, one more year of being nothing but lazy students is definitely what we need," Harry added.

"Who's Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Snape," Ron replied, then added, "Oh look Ginny's coming." Ginny was indeed making her way towards them. Ron nudged Harry in the ribs.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, standing up and walking towards Ginny so they met halfway.

"Hi Ginny, um I wanted to er, well there's something I want to er, to um, to tell you."

"Right… what is it?" Ginny prompted.

"Well the thing is… I'm gay." There, he'd finally said it. It was out in the open. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He just hoped to God that Ginny wouldn"t be too upset, or even worse, start crying on him!

"That's cool, good for you Harry. Have you got a boyfriend?" Ginny asked, seeming to be genuinely happy for him and interested in his current dating status.

"Well, no," Harry replied frowning. Why was she taking this too well? What was he missing?

"There's no rush, you'll find someone. Dinner is ready by the way."

"Hang on, I thought you… well, you know."

"What? Was in love with you?"

"Well… yeah."

"I got over you ages ago Harry. Anyway, you're like my brother, it would just seem weird now. Dean and I are back together. In fact, mum says he can come over for dinner on the weekend."

"That's great."

[#] ~ [#]

"He's coming," Harry announced excitedly. He looked away from the kitchen window, to Sirius, who was sat at the kitchen table looking thoroughly nervous and biting one of his finger nails intently. Harry smiled encouragingly at him, but didn't receive a smile in response. Sirius" eyes looked glazed over and Harry wasn"t entirely sure Sirius could even see him. He really felt for his godfather, after all it was him that had bullied him into doing this. "Sirius, did you hear me?"

"Yehmm," Sirius mumbled incoherently at Harry. He took a slow deep breath and closed his eyes for a few moments. "Get a grip Padfoot, get a grip," he muttered to himself before opening his eyes and putting on the worst fake smile Harry had ever seen. If the situation weren't so emotionally serious he would have laughed hysterically. He shook his head and Sirius" face fell.

"What did you say in the letter?" Sirius asked Harry nervously.

"I just said that I really needed to speak to him and that I was worried about where you are."

"Right, ok."

"He's nearly at the back door, I better get out of your way. Good luck." Harry past Sirius and patted his shoulder before leaving the kitchen and closing the door behind him.

Sirius felt his heart thumping as he heard the sound of the door opening. Remus walked through and into the kitchen. He stopped, seemingly paralysed, as his gaze fell upon Sirius, who was quite alone, his expression somewhat worrying. He looked very handsome. Being a free man definitely suited his appearance. He had known Sirius had been released from Azkaban several days previously, as it had been all over The Daily Prophet. He felt his mouth go dry and wandered whether this was all a set up. Had Harry lied to him about not seeing Sirius since he was released?

Remus took his coat off slowly and hung it onto the back of one of the many wooden chairs. Placing both his hands on top of the chair, he chanced a quick look at Sirius and then devoted his attentions to the tiled floor below him.

"I got a letter from Harry, he said that-"

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Sirius asked loudly, cutting off what he was saying. The crack in Sirius" voice hadn't gone unnoticed. Remus looked up and into the eyes of his best friend. The man he had been secretly in love with for more than two decades of his life.

"Of… of course I'm please to see you."

Sirius stood up but didn't take a step towards Remus. He pushed back his long hair and put his hands into his pockets. Remus almost smiled, Sirius always was adorable when he felt shy or found himself in an uncomfortable situation. It felt strange seeing him again after two years. It was as though all that time had never happened.

"If you're pleased to see me, then why are you acting as though you would rather be anywhere but in my presence right now? It's been _two years_."

"I know it's been two years!" Remus retorted angrily. "Don't you think I haven't been waiting for this moment to arrive? That I don't care? You're my best friend Sirius… why are you laughing? What is so fucking amusing?"

Sirius was indeed laughing. He couldn't help himself. As soon as he heard the word "friend" he had no control over it. And the funny thing was that it wasn"t even funny. He took his hands out of his pockets and put his face into his hands until the laughing stopped and he was able to regain his composure.

"That's not strictly true is it Moony?" Sirius said seriously, looking back up at Remus.

"What's not true?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"Friends… we're not friends are we?"

"Not friends? What on earth are you talking about? We've been friends ever since our first year at Hog-"

"You're in love with me!" Sirius shouted. This silenced Remus instantly. He stared open mouthed at Sirius and was at a loss as to how to respond. He knows. Molly or Tonks must have told him. How could they betray his trust like that? Didn't they realise that Sirius would probably never talk to him again if he knew? That their relationship would be over? His initial feelings were correct. This was a set up. They were all in on it, to get him here on false pretences, so Sirius could give him a piece of his mind and tell he where the door was.

"I…" Remus started, but couldn't go further. He didn't know what to say. Sorry that he was gay? Sorry that he fell in love with him? Sorry that he was human and he had feelings?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked, and the calmness in his voice made Remus recoil backwards. He wasn"t expecting that.

"Why didn't I tell you? Surely that's obvious Sirius… you were- _are_ my best friend. I feared you wouldn't want me around if I told you how I felt. I didn't want to risk losing your friendship… but that's what's going to happen now."

"What exactly do you think is going to happen now?" Sirius asked, taking a couple of steps forwards.

"You're going to tell me to get lost, to leave you alone. To stay away from you and Harry."

"No," Sirius replied deadpan.

"What do you mean no?" Remus asked, slightly irritable. He wished Sirius wouldn't delay the inevitable.

"I have a little confession of my own Moony. I'm… I'm in love with you too."

"What?" Remus shouted. He was shaking his head incomprehensibly as Sirius walked closer still, stopping directly in front of him.

"I finally admitted to myself that I was gay during our fourth year at school after having confusing feelings for a while. I found myself fancying you, that's why I attached myself to James so much. I didn't think I could handle the two of us being alone together. I thought you were straight for sure."

"Is… is this all a big joke?" Remus whispered, tears leaking from his eyes as he stared into Sirius". He looked as though he was being genuine, but surely this was too good to be true?

"It's no joke Moony. Back then, I wasn"t comfortable being gay and didn't know how you or James would take it. I didn't want to lose my friends. I always thought to myself that once I met the one I would tell everyone. But being banged up in Azkaban kind of hindered that plan."

"Who told you how I felt?" Remus asked, swallowing nervously.

"Harry... but not until he knew I was gay. It was practically the first thing he asked when I showed up here. Apparently Ron overheard his mum talking about your confession to her and Tonks."

"Well, I'm glad I poured my heart out to them."

"So am I."

Sirius reached out a hand and ran it softly down Remus" cheek. Remus closed his eyes at the sensation of the touch, never wanting it to end. He had dreamed and fantasised about this since he was sixteen years old, ever since the feelings for his friend had first began. He remembered the burning jealousy he felt watching James and Sirius. Although they were all friends, James and Sirius had that special something, that unconditional bond which could never be broken. At the time he'd never told them that he was gay. They had already accepted that he was a werewolf, did he really dare burden them with another of his abnormalities? Although he now knew that being gay was as normal as being slim, or tall, or intelligent was normal. But as a teenager he tried to fight the urges, the feelings… why couldn't life be simple for him?

Remus suddenly stepped back from the touch as though he had been burned and looked into Sirius" shocked eyes.

"I'm a werewolf!" Remus shouted.

"Oh really? You kept that one quiet," Sirius replied, amusement plain in his voice and his mouth rising into a mocking smile.

"This is no laughing matter Sirius. We can't... _you_ can't settle for a werewolf. I'm poor, I-"

"I'm _not_ settling," Sirius replied angrily. "Moony, I love _you_. I want _you_. I don't want anyone else. That _would_ be settling… do you really think that I'm shallow enough to only want somebody who has money? I"ve got enough money for the both of us, I want to share it with you."

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. He never dreamt in a million years that Sirius would return his feelings. That he, all along, had also harboured a love for him. It was all so overwhelming. Could this really be happening? Could his dreams be coming true? He felt a hand grip his left arm lightly and his eyes snapped open.

"We both deserve this," Sirius whispered and he moved his head forwards, his lips landing on Remus". Pulling away, it felt as though time had been momentarily stopped as the two of them looked into each others lust filled eyes, knowing exactly what they were about to do, after all, they had both been waiting for a very long time. Remus however, decided to pose the question out loud.

"Wh… what do we do now?" Remus said

"I have a little suggestion," Sirius said, whispering into Remus" ear. "Let's go up to Harry's room… there's a four poster bed in there."

"But… what about Harry?" Remus asked, aghast.

"No offence Moony, but I'd rather it were just the two of us." Remus laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely laughed. ""You look really sexy when you laugh," Sirius told him, pushing his hips forwards so that his groin area landed on Remus".

"Sirius, I'm…" Remus began to say quietly, but trailed off, once again finding the tiles on the kitchen floor a source of fascination.

"What?" Sirius prompted him. He had a feeling he knew what Remus was trying to say but wanted him to be the one to say it. Remus looked up from the floor and let out a deep breath.

"I'm a virgin… I"ve never… you know."

"Well… it's been eighteen years for me, so I guess that kind of makes me a sort-of virgin… Moony, I'm scared too."

"Really?" Remus asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Sirius replied and he reached out a hand, taking Remus" into his. They smiled at each other and both of them knew that everything was going to be okay. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

[#] ~ [#]

"For the first time ever, we've managed to get here with time to spare," Ron said, pointing a finger up at the clock hanging over Platform Nine and Three Quarters, which read 10:45.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius (who had insisted on accompanying Harry) all looked up and responded with a collective "oh yeah." An awkward silence fell upon the group as they stood there looking at the clock, until Hermione caught Harry's eye and he quickly gestured for her to take Ron away. He wanted some time alone with his godfather. They hadn't spent any time together since he got together with Remus. In fact, they spent three days holed up in Harry's bedroom and he ended up having to kip on Ron"s bedroom floor. Not that he minded, he was just ecstatically happy that they were in love. Their embarrassed apologies when they eventually emerged would have softened anyone with a heart.

"Oh look, there's Neville," Hermione said, patting Ron on the shoulder. "Let's go and say hi." Hermione grabbed hold of Ron"s jumper and pulled him away. Sirius laughed and looked down at Harry.

"Shall we sit down?"

Harry nodded. They walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, for a few moments they both watched the babble of excited students up and down the platform. Harry was aware that some were whispering and he could see a couple of people pointing in his direction, but he didn't care. At least now he wasn"t "the talk" because everyone thought he was a fraud and a liar. He'd defeated Voldermort. He was gone.

"I'm sorry I"ve been a lousy godfather," Sirius said, shocking Harry out of his own thoughts.

"You haven't been a lousy godfather," Harry replied, looking at Sirius and smiling to give what he said more meaning.

"I have. We had the whole summer at our disposal and I-"

"Chose to spend most of it with your boyfriend? Sirius, I'm really happy for you and Remus. You should have got together eighteen years ago. You've got a lot of lost ground to make up for… I hope one day I have the same."

"Speaking of which," Sirius said sternly. "Don't you go getting yourself into trouble, you're too young. If you have sex, make sure you use protection and don't go getting yourself or anyone else pregnant, I'm not ready to be a great godfather."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and he could feel the heat rising up his neck. He wasn"t sure that he was at all comfortable with talking about sex with his godfather. He was still a virgin and wasn"t planning on having sex with anyone. He wanted to fall in love first, like Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus, his mum and dad. Before Sirius went any further and started offering him condoms, Harry decided to change the subject.

"Do you think going back to Hogwarts is a good idea?" he asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Harry," Sirius replied. "Even if you eventually decide to do something which doesn't demand NEWTS, you owe it to yourself to have one last year of freedom."

"I'm going to miss you," Harry said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too. But we'll write to each other and I'll see you at Christmas. Remus and I should have our own house by then… I- I know you usually spend Christmas with the Weasley's, so say no if you want, but-"

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you," Harry beamed. "I"ve never really had my own family Christmas before… apart from when I was a baby I suppose."

"That was a wonderful Christmas," Sirius replied dreamily, a smile playing on his lips.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I went round to your mum and dads, you were only five months old. Remus was there... and Dumbledore, he lived in the same village and popped in for a while. I spent the entire day playing with you. Your mum made us a beautiful dinner and you didn't want to go to sleep and it took her ages to get you down. She thought I'd fed you chocolates from the quality streets."

"Had you?" Harry asked laughing.

"No… James just said I was a complete nut case and you were fascinated by me whenever I came round. You used to cry when I left… oh look at the time, you'd better get on the train."

They both stood up and Sirius pulled Harry towards him, hugging him tightly. As they broke apart, they saw that Ron and Hermione had appeared, waiting for Harry. A whistle blew, signalling that the train would be departing within seconds.

"Have a good term you three… and I'll see you at Christmas Harry," Sirius said.

"Bye," the trio chorused together and one by one, they got onto the train. Harry closed the train door behind him and leaned out of the window to wave goodbye to Sirius. Sure enough, a few seconds later he felt movement, and the train was moving along the tracks, out of kings Cross station and on its way to Hogwarts.

[#] ~ [#]


	3. Hogwarts

[#] ~ [#]

**THE BOY WHO LIVED AND THE DEATH EATER**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to return to Hogwarts to complete their studies. Snape returns to be the Headmaster... what will happen between Harry and Snape? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU?

Notes

Set after _Deathly Hallows_.

Sirius is alive, he didn't die in OOTP, he was captured by a Ministry official and banged up in Azkaban again.

_The Prologue undoes certain events in Deathly Hallows to make this story possible._

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

There will be actual wording from the book in the prologue, so it's not all my own work.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

[#] ~ [#]

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all sat down together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry looked up to where the teachers sat and immediately caught the eye of Severus Snape - sat in the middle. Harry felt a slight chill move across his body and looked away quickly. Now that he knew Snape was a faithful spy, he had wondered whether his crush on him may resurface when coming back to Hogwarts. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind, after all, Snape had been in love with his mother hadn't he? He shuddered, then looked back up, careful to avoid Snape's eye. He saw Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and-

"Ron?" he said and received a "yeah?" in reply. "Why is your father sat at the staff table?"

Ron whipped his head around, scanning the teachers. His mouth fell upon as his eyes landed on his father, who was positively beaming with excitement and waved enthusiastically at his son. He shouted to Ginny, who was sitting further up the table, deep in conversation with her boyfriend Dean.

"What?" she answered him, irritably.

"It's dad," Ron said, pointing towards Mr Weasley.

"Oh my God," Ginny replied, staring at her father in amazement. "No wonder he and mum have been acting odd lately."

It was true that Mr and Mrs Weasley had been acting rather strangely of late. For the past two weeks Mr Weasley had been on leave from his job at the Ministry and was often caught whispering and overheard saying "don't tell Ron and Ginny." A dreamy voice pulled all their attentions away from Mr Weasley.

"Hello everyone," Luna Lovegood said, as she was walking past them towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Luna," Hermione greeted.

"Did you have a nice summer?" Harry asked. He had great affection for Luna, she was a very loyal friend.

"Very nice thanks. I'm sorry I couldn't make your birthday party, dad and I were on holiday… anyway, I'd better go and sit down."

As she walked off Harry's gaze fell upon Neville, who'd gone pink in the face and was determined to look down at the table and avoid eye contact with everyone. Hermione had obviously noticed too, she was sitting next to him and whispered, although loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear: "Neville, you fancy Luna don't you?"

"What? No I don't," Neville replied, turning pinker still. Hermione had a big grin on her face and she winked at Harry and Ron.

"She's going to play matchmaker isn't she?" Ron said into Harry's ear.

Harry didn't get a chance to reply. Everyone was seated and Snape had got to his feet. The Great Hall fell silent immediately.

"Welcome," Snape said, in that familiar velvety voice. "I don't think I have to remind any of you how… _difficult_… the previous year was. Needless to say it wasn"t the usual school year we have come to know and trust. Nor was the school the safe environment students and parents expect it to be… however, this is a new year… a new start. We are no longer cowering under the heavy weight of the Dark Lord. But let's not dwell on the past. Let's look to the future, to your education. We have a unique situation with a year eight, as well as a year seven, all taking their NEWTS,, therefore you may feel a little more cramped but I'm confident you will cope."

"And now to introduce new additions to the teaching staff. Mr David Wood will be taking on the Defence Against And The History Of The Dark Arts post… and you will also notice the subject has changed slightly. Please give him a warm welcome."

The Great Hall descended into polite applause as Professor Wood stood up, nobody actually knowing who the teacher was. Harry thought he looked young, but also familiar, although was certain he hadn't seen him before. As he looked around the Hall, Harry noticed a few girls whispering and giggling, they clearly thought he was rather attractive. Harry agreed with them, he was good looking. His eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table and he was shocked when his eyes settled on Draco Malfoy. He hadn't expected Malfoy to come back. He looked subdued and pale. He hadn't noticed him on the train or on the way to the castle. It seemed as though he was keen on keeping a low profile. His friends Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. Crabbe had died in the fight against Voldermort, and Harry figured that Goyle was so stupid anyway there was no point him coming back to school.

The Hall fell silent again as Snape began to speak once more. "And after the tragic death of Professor Burbage… we are delighted to welcome our new Muggle Studies teacher. Please give a warm hand to Mr Arthur Weasley."

The Hall erupted into claps and cheers. The only ones who seemed reluctant to join in were Ron and Ginny, who were looking at their dad with deeply dissatisfied expressions.

"Your dad will be in his element," Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah don't rub it in," Ron replied.

[#] ~ [#]

"Mr Potter?" Harry heard Snape shout out over the crowd of students making their way out of the Greta Hall. Harry turned to see Snape waiting for him. After telling Ron and Hermione to go on without him, he walked over to Snape.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you follow me to my office," Snape said, and without waiting for a reply he led the way out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. As they stepped onto the spiral staircase and travelled up to Snape's office, Harry couldn't help thinking of Dumbledore and the number of times he had come to this office to see him. Once the staircase stopped they both walked into the office. Harry's eyes immediately fell onto the portrait of Dumbledore, who looked down at him smiling and gave him the tiniest of winks.

"Please sit," Snape told him and Harry sat in the chair opposite Snape's. He briefly wondered if he was in trouble, but how could he be when he'd only been at Hogwarts for a couple of hours.

"I must say Mr Potter, I didn't think you would be coming back."

"Oh… I um… I did wonder whether it would be the best thing…"

"And is it?"

"I think so sir… yeah it is… I was going to come and see you soon actually."

"I thought you might. I gather you must have a hundred and one questions you're eager to fire at me."

"Yeah kind of," Harry replied, letting out a chuckle. He couldn't work Snape out. He was being pleasant but professional. The usual scowl, sarcastic tone and vibes of hatred were gone, but in their place was someone who looked distant, a little lost and sad even. He had indeed been planning on visiting Snape. He had questions he wanted to ask, but was worried Snape would tell him to mind his own business and bugger off.

"I want to answer your questions Harry. I know it must be frustrating for you and I apologise for not contacting you during the summer holidays. I promised myself if you didn't come back to school I would come and visit you."

"Really?" Harry said aghast, without thinking, then quickly tried to cover it up. "I mean thanks… I'm glad you're permitting me to ask questions."

"I can't guarantee that there won't be some answers I may wish to be kept private and I urge you to respect my wishes."

"Of course."

"Let's get started then… ask away."

"Um, ok. Why did you make an unbreakable vow to protect me? I was the son of a man you loathed."

"But you were also the son of a woman I absolutely adored," Snape replied. "Harry, I had nothing to lose when I made that vow. If I had decided to run, the Dark Lord would have found me and killed me. Becoming a spy and making the vow was actually what kept me alive."

"And… um…" Harry thought his next question may fall under the private category, but felt he had to ask it anyway. "Were you in love with my mum?" His cheeks suddenly felt rather warm. He remembered back to the conversation he had with Ron and Hermione, in which Ron had said his mother was sure that Snape was gay. But how could he be if he liked his mum?

"No, I wasn"t in love with her. I did love her though, as a friend. There was _never_ anything romantic between us. I think it's safe to say that your father thought I was after Lily, which was a catalyst for the taunting to begin."

"Why didn't you just tell him you didn't like her that way?"

"You don't think I tried? Your mother and I repeatedly tried and _failed_ to explain to him that we were just friends. He didn't seem to comprehend the idea that a man and a woman can be friends. If he was alive today, I'm sure he would be constantly pestering you as to your feelings towards Miss Granger."

"Hermione? No way… anyway, her and Ron-" Harry stopped. He didn't think Snape would be at all interested in the love lives of his two best friends. However…

"I think we all saw that coming before they did," Snape said and Harry was surprised to see that he was smiling ever so slightly. Harry felt his stomach squirm and hastily changed the subject.

"So when you called my mum a mud-, um… did you two ever talk again?"

"Not for a while," Snape replied, and Harry could clearly see the pain and hurt in his eyes. "As you saw in the memory, I was being influenced by people from my own House, I have no excuse except to say that I was young and naïve. I craved friendship and belonging. I knew your mother detested the Dark Arts and anything surrounding it, so a year later when we started talking again, I pretended I had nothing to do with it. But by that time I was in too deep."

"What was my mum like?"

"She was a wonderful person. Warm, caring, generous… she was very popular, but for all the right reasons. We kept in touch after school but I never got to see her or write to her again after you all went into hiding."

"The patronus… the doe… that was you wasn"t it?" Harry asked quietly and Snape nodded.

"I have very few happy memories in my lifetime. But my time spent with Lily was most definitely the happiest... she would be so proud of you."

Harry felt his eyes well up instantly and diverted his gaze away from Snape and down to the floor. He felt embarrassed and completely mortified that he was crying in Snape's presence. What must the man think of him?

"I think we should leave it there for tonight," Snape said. "But do return and we can pick up where we left off."

Harry nodded and stood up. He walked over to the door and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. Before leaving he turned around to address Snape.

"Sir, I just want to say thank you… for everything you've done for me… and mum."

"You're very welcome," Snape replied, giving another one of his miniscule smiles.

As Harry descended the stairs and walked through the castle towards the Gryffindor Tower, the thought that was most prominent in his mind was that his crush on Snape may well and truly be coming back.

[#] ~ [#]

"Potter, do you know why I called you to my office?" Snape smirked, looking down at Harry with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"No sir," Harry answered truthfully. He'd been on his way to breakfast and told to come straight here. Harry felt awkward at the sudden change in Snape. He almost seemed like his old sarcastic self.

"Oh yes you do," Snape mocked, walking around his desk and coming to a stop directly in front of Harry. "You know full well why you're here."

Harry was very confused, he racked his brains for an answer but he couldn't find one. He had no idea why Snape wanted to see him again, unless it was to carry on their conversation from the previous night.

"Um, is it so I can ask you more questions?" Harry asked feebly, looking up into the dark eyes.

"Questions?" Snape repeated, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Harry with pure amusement. "No Mr Potter… I"ve asked you here to… _discuss_… in a manner of speaking, this crush you have developed for me."

Shit! Shit! Shit! Harry stared wide eyed up at Snape. He could feel his body getting warm from the embarrassment and wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Before he even had a chance to mumble something incomprehensible, Snape's hand was moving slowly towards him. Thinking he was about to be hit, he instinctively moved backwards, but Snape merely followed and placed his hand on Harry's cheek, stroking it softly.

"I"ve been longing for this moment," Snape said gently, looking into Harry's shocked eyes. "Ever since our Occlumency lessons I"ve been fighting with my feelings towards you."

Harry wanted to ask how he knew about the crush, but he opened his mouth and nothing would come out. He was literally paralysed vocally. He couldn't speak. He swallowed nervously and let out a tiny gasp as Snape began to bend down slowly towards him. He closed his eyes as Snape's lips were about to meet his…

… Harry's eyes opened and he blinked several times. He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, why was it pitch bla-… realisation dawned on him… he was lying in bed… slowly shapes started to become visible to him and he could see the outlines of the other four beds in the room. He'd been dreaming. It was all just a dream. He let out a sigh and pushed back the hair from his forehead.

"Shit," he said quietly to the darkness. This wasn"t just a crush, he was falling for Severus Snape.

[#] ~ [#]


	4. The Other Guy

[#] ~ [#]

**THE BOY WHO LIVED AND THE DEATH EATER**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to return to Hogwarts to complete their studies. Snape returns to be the Headmaster... what will happen between Harry and Snape? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU?

Notes

Set after _Deathly Hallows_.

Sirius is alive, he didn't die in OOTP, he was captured by a Ministry official and banged up in Azkaban again.

_The Prologue undoes certain events in Deathly Hallows to make this story possible._

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

There will be actual wording from the book in the prologue, so it's not all my own work.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 4: The Other Guy**

[#] ~ [#]

Sirius led Remus into Harry's bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. He ran a hand through Remus' hair and then claimed his lips in a passionate clinch. The kiss led them to the bed, Sirius on top of Remus, and appeared to the both of them to last hours, but must have only been a matter of minutes. Sirius pulled his head back and looked down into the face of them man he had loved all these years but never in his wildest fantasies would he have imagined his feelings being returned. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed, willing himself not to cry. He didn't want Remus to think he was an idiot.

"I suddenly feel really nervous" Sirius sad, playing with Remus' hair. "I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not" Remus replied. "And there's no need to be nervous Padfoot, you've already won me over… this is the icing on the cake."

"I don't want to be a disappointment to you" Sirius told him, looking worried.

"It'll never happen" Remus said, pulling Sirius back down for a kiss.

Several minutes later Sirius began to grind his hips with Remus moaning at the feel of Remus' rock hard cock beneath his trousers. Sirius could have come right there and then, but used all his will power not to. He wanted his explosion to be right deep inside of Remus. This thought suddenly reminded him of something and he pulled out of the kiss.

"Moony, I don't have any condoms."

"Me neither" Remus replied. "But I want you in me completely. I don't want any barriers."

"But what if I get you pregnant?"

"Would that be such a bad thing" Remus smiled.

"You'd… you'd have a child with me?"

"In a second" Remus replied and Sirius beamed down at him. "I wouldn't have one with anyone else… now please do the honour of fucking me before I explode."

"As you wish" Sirius laughed. He slowly removed Remus' clothing and then his own. He took a few moments to look down at the naked body beneath him and whispered "perfect."

"Oh shut up" Remus said embarrassedly.

Sirius put Remus' legs over his shoulders and then used his wand to cast a lubrication charm on his entrance. Using one, two and then three fingers to prepare Remus, who moaned and gasped at the intrusions.

"Are you ready?" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear and he nodded. Sirius kissed him before positioning his cock at the entrance. He entered slowly and once he was fully encased, stopped to allow Remus to get used to the sensation.

"Oooh" Remus let out, putting his hands to his head. Sirius slowly pulled almost all the way out and went back in just as slowly. He did this a few times until Remus said "faster… harder." Sirius picked up his pace and began thrusting harder and harder. The moans and shouts from Remus were driving Sirius wild and within a few minutes he was ready to climax. He sped up came hard into Remus. He collapsed on top of him panting hard and Remus stroked his hair and whispered "I've been waiting years for that."

"Me too" Sirius said.

[#] ~ [#]

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked Sirius, causing him to jump slightly. "You appear to be in another world."

"I was just thinking about the first time we made love" Sirius said happily, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"It was only three months ago" Remus said.

"I know… but it was great wasn't it?"

Remus smiled at his boyfriend. It pleased him that Sirius was overjoyed with their sex life. He had to admit, even though he'd only ever had sex with Sirius, that their sessions were pretty red hot. They couldn't get enough of each other and Remus couldn't believe what he'd been missing all these years.

"Mr Lupin" they both heard being called and they both stood up and walked towards the witch, who was wearing a warm smile. "Please come inside" she said, ushering them into her consulting room. She closed the door behind her and sat behind a desk, Remus and Sirius taking the two chairs opposite.

"What can I do for you both today? She asked.

"I'd like a pregnancy test" Remus said.

"Very well" the witch replied. "Have you been trying for a baby or…?"

"Not as such" Sirius said. "But we have been having unprotected sex for three months. We thought we'd just see."

"So no sickness or tiredness?" the witch asked Remus and he shook his head. "Ok, well the test is pretty simple, but you will have to lie down on this bed for me."

The witch indicated to the bed to the side of them all and Remus walked over to it, lying down and making himself comfortable. The witch stood over him with her wand and muttered a few words. Then she was silent for a few moments before putting her wand down and instructing Remus to sit back down.

"Well, you're not pregnant Mr Lupin" the witch told them both as she sat down. "If you want to get pregnant there are a few potions I can prescribe to you which give a ten to thirty percent higher chance of getting pregnant every time you have sex."

"No thank you" Remus replied. "I think we'll just let nature take its course. Can I ask, are there any risks or complications in werewolf pregnancy that I should know about?"

"Oh you're a werewolf?" the witch said in surprise.

"Yes I am" Remus told her.

"No, there's no specific risk, but you should know that during pregnancy you won't transform. So that will be your teller of whether you're pregnant or not."

"Oh wow, we didn't know that" Sirius said. "Nine months of no transforming, that will be amazing."

"Yeah it will" Remus agreed, smiling at his boyfriends enthusiasm. "Only problem is, it'll come back after the baby is born."

"Yes, I'm afraid so" the witch said. "Although throughout medical history there have only ever been two cases of male werewolf pregnancy. We can't be certain as to whether the transformations will be exactly the same, or slightly better, or even slightly worse as one of those cases, the bearer disappeared immediately after the birth and the other the bearer was killed within a week of his birth by his partner, who was also a werewolf and wasn't happy the child was born female."

"Ok, thank you for your time" Remus said to the witch as he stood up.

"You're very welcome" the witch replied and Sirius and Remus let themselves out of the room.

"You're not too disappointed are you?" Remus asked Sirius. "I mean, it's not as though we've specifically said we're trying for a baby, and we should cherish the time we have on our own."

"No, I'm not disappointed" Sirius lied, giving Remus the best fake smile he could muster.

[#] ~ [#]

"Oh look, there's Professor Snape and Professor Wood" Hermione said to Harry and Ron, pointing in the distance as they made their way back to the castle through the grounds, after Quidditch practice. Hermione had watched (and also done a bit of homework) whilst Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew around on their brooms.

The trio had been back at Hogwarts for three weeks. Ron and Ginny had got over the shock of seeing their dad at the staff table when they'd learned that he would only be coming to the castle for lessons, and seeing as neither of them took Muggle Studies anyway, they figured it wouldn't be too bad. Since his dream about Snape, Harry had experienced several others and had made sure that he avoided Snape at all costs. Just the thought of looking into his eyes made him shiver and he felt the best course of action was to stay well clear of him. Meal times were the most difficult, but Harry always sat with his back to the staff table.

"Let's spy on them" Ron suggested and the other two agreed. Snape and Wood, who they had found out during their first lesson with him was Oliver Wood's older brother, were standing behind a sea of bushes. Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the bushes as quietly as possible and crouched down on the floor, listening hard as the two voices of their Professors became clear to them all.

"What's stopping us Severus? We're both consenting single adults. I know you find my attractive" they heard Wood say confidently to the Headmaster.

"Oh my God" Hermione whispered and Harry glanced at her briefly before looking back at the scene before him. His heart was beating faster and his mouth went dry. Could Snape really be gay?

"We're work colleagues David, it wouldn't be appropriate" Snape finally replied.

"So you admit that you would if we didn't work together?"

"I'm not admitting to anything" Snape said.

"Look, I'm not after anything serious. I'm suggesting we keep each other company occasionally. We wouldn't be doing anything wrong." Wood took a step closer to Snape and whispered something which didn't drift to where the trio was hiding. Harry suddenly felt very angry towards Wood and had an overwhelming urge to run out of the bushes and punch him.

"What do you think he's saying?" Ron asked the other two as the whispering continued.

"I don't know" Hermione replied. "Giving him an offer he can't refuse perhaps?"

"Well, we know now for sure that Snape goes for guys" Ron said.

Snape and Wood turned their backs and began to walk together in the direction of the castle. Ron and Hermione stood up and were laughing about what they had just seen, Ron saying he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face in Wood's next lesson.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked Harry, who was still crouched down in the ground.

"Er, yeah" Harry replied, standing up and wiping some mud off the bottom of his jeans.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked him. Harry looked at Ron and then at Hermione and figured he may as well tell them about his crush for Snape. They were fine about it last time, so he saw no logical reason not to tell them again.

"Um, guys, you remember I used to have that crush on Snape?"

"Yeah" Ron and Hermione both replied in unison.

"Well, I kind of think… no, I know… I mean…the thing is… I…-"

"Harry spit it out" Hermione prompted impatiently. "Are you in love with Snape again or something?"

"Basically, yes. Not in love… I don't think so. But my crush is back."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked.

"I thought you'd both laugh at me."

"Why would we laugh at you?" Hermione said. "Harry, we're your best friends. You can tell us anything."

"I know. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's just a stupid crush." But even as Harry said it, he didn't believe it. Would a crush make him feel this angry towards another person, whom up until a few minutes ago he really liked? Would the thought of Snape and Wood going off to… make him feel sick if it was just a crush?

"Guys, I'll meet you in the common room" Harry announced and sprinted off towards the castle, ignoring the shout from Hermione saying "where are you going?" As Harry reached the castle, he rushed up the stairs and headed straight for Snape's office, figuring that would be where he'd him. As he stood at the entrance catching his breath back he heard voices coming from the other end of the corridor, and sure enough, a few seconds later, Snape and Wood appeared together. Harry's urge to hit Wood resurfaced and he forced himself to smile and look polite.

"Potter" Snape addressed him as his eyes landed on Harry. He and Wood came to a stop by his office.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word… it's kind of important" Harry said, looking at Snape and trying to imagine that Wood wasn't even present.

"Um… sure, that would be fine" Snape said to Harry and then turned to Wood to say "We'll speak another time."

"Of course Headmaster" Wood said formally and turned around to walk back down the corridor.

"Shall we?" Snape said to Harry as the entrance to his office opened and the staircase appeared. Harry nodded and stepped on the stairs. They entered the office and Harry sat down without being invited to. Snape seated himself behind his desk and looked at Harry.

"So what's troubling you Mr Potter?"

"I'm… having nightmares" Harry invented wildly, trying to justify why his reason was "important."

"About Vold…about what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's understandable, you went through a rather a lot. Are the nightmares occurring every night?"

"No… just, now and again."

"I could give you a dreamless potion to take for a few nights, and see if that helps."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"You haven't been back to see me" Snape stated and Harry looked down at the floor. He imagined telling Snape the reason why he hadn't returned yet and didn't even like to think what his reaction would be.

"I've been busy Sir" Harry finally said, looking back up.

"Again, understandable. Although you are here now if you have anymore questions for me."

"No, it's ok… um; actually, I do have one question. Why were you always so horrid towards me?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. We had to make the story believable. You had to hate me. Lucius Malfoy was very close to… and would seek extremely detailed reports form his son Draco. If I had even smiled at you just the once it would have given the game away. Also you know who was very accomplished at leglimency, and although I am excellent at altering my feelings and memories, we couldn't risk it, therefore I had to loathe and hate you in private as well."

"So is that why you favoured Slytherins and picked on Neville?"

"Yes, precisely. Not something I am proud of but it had to be done."

"So you didn't favour Slytherins then?" Harry smiled and Snape laughed briefly.

"Would you?" he asked.

"No way" Harry replied.

[#] ~ [#]

Snape pushed Harry up against the corridor wall and onto his lips. Harry felt his legs turn to jelly instantly and couldn't help the moan that escaped from his lips as Snape's tongue battled for dominance with his own. He closed his eyes in pure ecstasy and grabbed a handful of Snape's hair with both his hands. Snape's hands travelled to his bottom and he pulled the Gryffindor closer to him.

By this time, Harry's cock was already well and truly rock hard and he rubbed it against Snape who shoved a hand down the front of Harry's jeans and wrapped it firmly around the arousal. Harry bucked his hips forwards and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came…

Harry once again opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom in Gryffindor Tower. He sighed to himself and then whispered into the darkness "I should have taken that dreamless potion."

[#] ~ [#]


	5. Dreams

[#] ~ [#]

**THE BOY WHO LIVED AND THE DEATH EATER**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to return to Hogwarts to complete their studies. Snape returns to be the Headmaster... what will happen between Harry and Snape? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU?

Notes

Set after _Deathly Hallows_.

Sirius is alive, he didn't die in OOTP, he was captured by a Ministry official and banged up in Azkaban again.

_The Prologue undoes certain events in Deathly Hallows to make this story possible._

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

There will be actual wording from the book in the prologue, so it's not all my own work.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

[#] ~ [#]

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Seconds after the entire class were seated Professor Wood entered cheerily announcing "morning" to everyone. Harry watched him make his way to his desk and he couldn't help the hatred and jealousy rising within and overtake him. Had Wood maybe gone back to Snape's office last night? Or had Snape gone to find Wood after Harry left? Or had they arranged something for another night? Or…

"What?" Harry whispered as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Professor Wood just called your name out" Hermione told him.

"Oh… er, yes Sir" Harry said and Wood continued with the register, ending with Ron. Half an hour later the class were busy answering questions from the board. Harry couldn't concentrate and so far had only managed two out of the twenty questions set. He glanced over at Hermione's work and smiled to himself. She had already managed three pages of parchment and her writing was tiny.

"Mr Potter, you'll have to speed up if you want to complete all twenty questions before the end of class" sad Wood from behind him.

"Maybe I don't want to complete it" Harry snapped.

"Mr Potter, are you feeling ok?" Wood asked with a frown.

"Get off my back" Harry snapped again and many of his classmates gasped in shock, Hermione included.

"I will not tolerate this type of behaviour in my classroom. I think detention in my office at eight pm is in order. Now get back to work."

"I look forward to it" Harry whispered as Wood walked off.

As the trio sat down in the Great Hall for lunch after Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry curiously.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently as he filled up his plate with chips and covered them in salt, vinegar and ketchup.

"Harry, what was all that about in Defence?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" Harry replied quietly.

"Come on mate, you can tell us anything" Ron told him.

"I'm just… jealous ok. Since we saw Snape and Wood in those bushes… he just rubs me up the wrong way."

"Harry, when you ran off, where did you go?" Hermione asked in a way which told Harry she knew exactly where.

"I went to stop them going into Snape's office. I made some crap up about having nightmares."

"You've got it bad mate" Ron said.

"I know" Harry replied.

"Maybe you need to… you know… shag someone and get it out of your system."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, outraged at her boyfriend. "I hardly think having a meaningless one night stand is going to cure Harry of his feelings for Snape."

"Maybe not, but it'll be a lot of fun" Ron winked at Harry, who despite himself, managed a little chuckle. On their way out of the Great Hall, Harry heard his name being called by Snape. He turned around to see the Headmaster making his way towards him.

"May I have a word?" Snape asked Harry and he shrugged non committal. Ron and Hermione moved off and Snape led Harry into the corner for more privacy.

"Professor Wood tells me you've landed yourself in detention."

The thought that at some point in the last hour Snape and Wood had had a discussion about him made his blood boil. Was that all they did, talk? Or had they initially hooked up for a quick clinch, or even a fuck? Harry didn't even want to think about it, he looked Snape directly in the eye and said "yeah, so?" Snape looked taken aback and at a loss for words for a few moments.

"Um, Mr Potter, is everything alright?" Harry immediately regretted speaking to Snape like that and sighed, trying to let all the anger out.

"Sir, I'm fine… just… a bit tired and stuff."

"Did you take the dreamless potion I provided?"

"Er, yeah" Harry lied.

"Do you wish to have a talk and discuss these nightmares in more detail?"

"No that's ok. Thanks though."

"Very well. Off you go and I don't want to hear about anymore detentions."

At eight pm that evening, Harry found himself outside Professor Wood's office for his detention. He knocked on the door and waited. Wood called out "enter" and Harry let himself in.

"Take a seat" Wood instructed Harry and he sat down in the chair opposite his Professor. "I'd like you to mark some year one homework for me, do you think you can manage that?"

Harry nodded and Wood placed a pile of parchment and a quill in front of Harry. As Harry began marking the homework, it occurred to him that the work set for first years was so easy yet when he himself was there he found it extremely hard. He chuckled to himself and ignored the curious glance form Wood.

It seemed amazing after everything that happened to him last year that he was now sat in detention and he didn't even have to come back to Hogwarts. At least if Wood was here he couldn't be with Snape, that gave him some comfort. One and a half hours later Wood said Harry could stop.

"Now, Harry, I don't want to make you feel awkward but I feel it's important to say this. I think we both know why you're really here."

Harry didn't have a clue what Wood was babbling on about. He frowned at his Professor and then it dawned on him that maybe he had guessed about his crush on Snape. Oh shit. Had they somehow known that he, Ron and Hermione were hiding in the bushes? Harry took a nervous swallow.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sir" he said as calmly as he could.

"Harry, this crush you've developed for me, I'm very flattered by a) I'm not that way inclined, b) I'm ten years older than you and c) I'm your Professor. I was your age once, I know what it's like to develop crushes, but honestly you just need to start dating people your own age." Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed. Was Wood that arrogant?

"Sir, I've no idea where you've got that idea from, but it's not true."

"I see" Wood replied looking thoroughly confused. "Well I'm sorry if I misinterpreted the situation. You may go."

Harry stood up and left Wood's office. He laughed to himself all the way down the hall, but he soon stopped as he saw Malfoy up ahead, talking to a couple of Slytherins. One of his friends tapped him and indicated in the direction of Harry. He turned around and scowled. This was the first time Harry had come face to face with Malfoy since Voldermort was killed.

"Oh look, Potter" he spat and Harry stopped and smirked at him.

"I'd be careful what I say if I were you Malfoy. Don't you remember I saved your life? You'd be dead if it weren't for me."

"And my dad wouldn't be in Azkaban if it wasn't for you."

"Are you seriously blaming that on me? Your dad was a death eater Malfoy, he deserves everything he gets."

"What did you say?" Malfoy said taking a step closer towards Harry.

"What's going on here?" came Snape's voice from further down the hall. Malfoy stepped back and waited for Snape to get nearer to them.

"Potter's insulting my father" he said to the Headmaster.

"No I didn't" Harry said in response. "I merely pointed out that he's where he belongs."

"That's enough, both of you" Snape spat. "Malfoy, get yourself and your friends out of here, I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Malfoy smirked at Harry before rushing off down the hall. He clearly thought he's got Harry into trouble. Harry thought so too and sighed as Snape looked at him.

"Potter, you shouldn't let him get to you. He's very angry and confused at the moment. You'll never be the best of friends, we all know that."

"But he's just so…" Harry trailed off, figuring Snape wouldn't appreciate him swearing.

"I know Mr Potter. Some things are not worth worrying yourself with."

[#] ~ [#]

"How did your detention go?" Ron asked as Harry joined him in the common room, sitting down on one of the comfy arm chairs. Ron looked as though he was actually doing some homework for a change.

"It was an experience" Harry told him with a smile. "Wood thought I had a crush on him."

"No! He actually said that?" Ron asked open mouthed.

"Yep, went on about how he was flattered but nothing could ever happen between us and I should date someone my own age. I just laughed at him."

"I'm not surprised mate. What a conceited twat."

"Hey guys, guess what?" Hermione said happily, bouncing over to the two of them, having just arrived in the common room.

"What?" Harry and Ron both asked together.

"I persuaded Neville to ask Luna out, and she said yes."

"Wicked" Ron said. "When did he ask her?"

"Just now. They've gone for a walk around the castle. It's so sweet."

This news certainly cheered Harry up. He'd always thought Neville and Luna would be perfect for each other, but it never occurred to him that either of them had those feelings. He smiled warmly at Hermione, glad she had meddles in their friends lives.

As Harry laid his head on his pillow a couple of hours later he suddenly felt exhausted. It had been a strange day and he was glad it was over. His eyelids drooped and he fell into a deep sleep…

[#] ~ [#]

"I think I've fallen in love with you" Snape said, touching Harry's cheek with his hand. They were standing by the lake and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful spring day.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Snape replied and he kissed Harry sweetly, slipping his tongue into his mouth and wrapping his hands around him. Harry felt himself getting hard and reached down to grab Severus' groin, feeling his mutual arousal…

Harry woke up with a start, and sighed as he once again found himself staring into the darkness of his bedroom. He pulled open one of his bedside drawers and took out the dreamless potion Snape had given him for his "nightmares." He took a sip, placed it back into the drawer and then laid back in the bed, falling into a welcoming and dreamless sleep.

[#] ~ [#]

"I want to ask you something" Snape said to Harry, a hint of nervousness evident in his voice.

"Oh… sounds ominous" Harry replied, his heart beginning to race to the point where he was certain it could be heard by Snape's ears as well as his own.

"Harry James Potter, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Snape asked.

Snape and Harry were lying side by side on the freshly mowed grass beside the lake. It was a warm spring day and the only other sound that could be heard apart from themselves were of the birds in the trees and the ducks in the lake. Harry had prepared them both a picnic and insisted Snape take the afternoon off as Headmaster, it was a Sunday after all. Harry smiled at his boyfriend and connected his hand with his hand, looking directly into the loving eyes which had won over his heart, body and soul. He didn't think life could be anymore perfect than in that moment.

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked quietly, aware that he had began to shake a little.

"Yes I do" Snape replied in all seriousness, leaning down slowly to capture Harry's lips in a short but sweet kiss. "I've never meant anything as much as I mean this. I want to be with you forever Harry. I want to be your husba-"

"Ouch" Harry yelled out as a foot collided with his leg, almost causing him to fall off his chair as he became unbalanced. Looking up from rubbing his leg he saw the culprit had been Ron. "What did you do that for mate?" he asked.

"Er, it's the end of class" Ron told him, speaking as though Harry were a foreigner who wouldn't possibly understand the English language unless it was said very slowly. "Why are you just sitting there?"

Harry looked around the Charms classroom. Everyone was packing their bags and heading for the door. Even Professor Flitwick had already left. He looked back at Ron and Hermione, who was standing next to Ron. They were both staring at him as though he had just sprouted a rather fascinating extra head, or another nose.

"I must have been day dreaming" Harry told them casually, shrugging his shoulders and quickly getting up and stuffing his belongings into his bag.

"You seem to be doing quite a lot of that lately" Hermione said as the three of them exited the classroom and made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Were you day dreaming about anything in particular?" Ron asked with a smirk. "Or any_one_ in particular?"

"Just give it a rest you two" Harry said wearily.

It had been two months since the detention which ended in Professor Wood confronting Harry about his supposed crush on him. Despite Harry laughing in his face and telling his Professor he was being absurd, Wood continued to give Harry the odd glare during class and would avoid coming over to his desk unless it was absolutely necessary. Not that Harry was complaining, he didn't particularly want the arrogant bastard to come anywhere near him. He wasn't entirely sure he's be able to control what he did, and it certainly wouldn't be attempting to snog the mans face off, more like punching him through till next Wednesday.

The thought that Wood and Snape were currently involved in a sexual relationship together, and he had to admit to himself that it was entirely plausible, played on his mind a lot. But with a combination of staying out of the Headmasters way and taking the dreamless potion each night, he was able to keep his mind off it a lot better than previously. Well, expect when his mind would wander during particularly boring lessons.

"Oh yum, sausage, chips and beans" Ron said excitedly as they all took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "My favourite."

Harry had to look away as Ron and Hermione began feeding each other chips like love sick teenagers, even though that was exactly what they were. He was happy for them both, he really was, but sometimes he felt like a complete spare wheel in their presence. Especially on the weekends, when they'd want to go off and do 'coupley' things. He was astonished that he was sometimes even bored enough to actually study or do homework!

He looked down the table and saw Neville and Luna sitting together. Even though they'd now been dating for two months, they hadn't been seen doing anything apart from holding hands and walking around the castle together. Harry smiled, they looked adorable together.

"Harry" Hermione shouted, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione.

"It's Hedwig" Hermione replied pointing to the right of him.

Harry looked sideways to see Hedwig sitting on top of an empty chair, a letter for him in her beak.

"Hey Hedwig" Harry said, stroking her as he took the letter. Hedwig took off almost immediately and Harry opened the letter already knowing from the handwriting that it was from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_How are you? How's school treating you? Have you met anyone special yet?_

_I know we spoke about it before you went back to Hogwarts, but Remus and I would like to officially invite you to stay with us for the Christmas holidays. But we also understand if you wish to make your own plans, or spend it with the Weasley's. Don't feel you have to come to us just because we've asked, although, we would love to see you._

_Lot of love,_

_Your favourite godfather,_

_Sirius_

Harry chuckled as he folded the letter back up and went back to his lunch. Although Sirius had said that he didn't have to spend Christmas with him and Remus, he also knew he'd be very upset if he didn't. Once he'd finished his food, Harry used the rest of his lunch time to write a reply to his godfather.

_Sirius,_

_I'm very well thanks, school is going ok, nothing too stressful yet, but ask me again when the exams are approaching!_

_Regarding my love life, nope, nothing to report, but I probably wouldn't tell you even if there was! Ron and Hermione are all lovey dovey and I don't know if I mentioned in a previous letter that Neville and Luna are going out? They're so sweet._

_I'd love to spend Christmas with you and Remus; I'm really looking forward to it. I'll see you at Kings Cross!_

_Love Harry_

[#] ~ [#]

"Well done" Snape said to Harry, who jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face his Headmaster who had appeared without him noticing. He felt completely ridiculous in Snape's presence. He was covered heat to foot in mud due to the rain and must have looked a pretty silly sight.

"Thanks sir" Harry replied nervously, smiling a little.

Harry had just captained Gryffindor to their first Quidditch win of the year. It was the weekend before the Christmas holidays and Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw by 370 points to 90 points. The previous weekend Slytherin had narrowly beaten Hufflepuff 190 points to 160 points. They still had two more matches to play before the end of the year, but even Harry had to admit that they were pretty hard to beat and the Quidditch Cup looked set to be there's for the taking.

Harry had been locking away his team mate's brooms when Snape had appeared behind him. It was the first time they had been alone together in two months and Harry could feel the nerves building up at an alarming rate, especially as he looked into the eyes of his Headmaster and couldn't help imagining all the dreams and day dreams he'd been having over the past few months.

"You're an exceptional flier Mr Potter. You would do very well as a professional Quidditch player."

"I don't think I want to do it professionally sir. I feel like I need to do something worthwhile with my life."

"Do you still have a desire to become an Auror?" Snape asked him.

"No, not really. I was thinking more of becoming a Healer, or even becoming a muggle doctor… I don't know."

"Well you still have plenty of time to decide which career path you'd like to take. Although I'm sure no-one would blame you if you decided to take the rest of your life off, you've certainly had your fair share of traumas."

Harry laughed, and swallowed as he felt his mouth go completely dry. He changed the conversation back to Quidditch, a topic he was comfortable with.

"Um, sir, shouldn't you want Gryffindor to lose? I mean, it's not good for Slytherins chances is it?"

"I'm not Head of Slytherin House anymore though" Snape replied quietly, leaning closer to Harry, who felt his heart beat race faster than when he was flying on his broom during the match.

"Oh yeah" Harry said, not being able to get any other words out.

"Go and celebrate with your house, I'll finish putting these away."

"Thanks sir" Harry replied and he turned and ran back towards the castle, catching up with Ron.

[#] ~ [#]


	6. Christmas

[#] ~ [#]

**THE BOY WHO LIVED AND THE DEATH EATER**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to return to Hogwarts to complete their studies. Snape returns to be the Headmaster... what will happen between Harry and Snape? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU?

Notes

Set after _Deathly Hallows_.

Sirius is alive, he didn't die in OOTP, he was captured by a Ministry official and banged up in Azkaban again.

_The Prologue undoes certain events in Deathly Hallows to make this story possible._

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, SBRL, RLSB, Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

There will be actual wording from the book in the prologue, so it's not all my own work.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 6: Christmas**

[#] ~ [#]

It was the night before all the Hogwarts students were travelling home for Christmas. Harry couldn't wait to see Sirius and Remus, and was looking forward to being away from Snape. After their talk following the Quidditch game, Harry had found it hard to get the Headmaster out of his thoughts. But he had to go and see him one last time before the holidays.

As he reached Snape's office, he found that the entrance was open and he walked up to the stairs, coming to a halt at the door. He knocked and heard Snape say "come in" from inside. He pushed open the door, closing it behind him.

"Mr Potter" Snape said by way of greeting, looking up from his desk.

"Sir, I wonder if I could have some more dreamless potion please?"

"Mr Potter, it's not a potion that you should really be using continuously for a long period of time. I assume you've tried sleeping without it again?"

Harry nodded but he was lying. Since the first time he took the potion having awoken from another dream about Snape, he hadn't stopped. He had ran out of the potion already, but luckily managed to steal some from a potions lesson involving that particular potion. But now he was stuck as there was very little left, enough for only a few days.

"Have the nightmares been coming back too?" Snape asked.

"Not every night, and they haven't been as severe" Harry invented wildly. "But… it's the Christmas holiday and I know they'll disappear eventually but…"

Harry trailed off, not really knowing what to say or whether Snape would buy his drivel.

"I guess it won't hurt to allow you some extra time, I'll give you enough until after the holidays, and then we'll see how things go. If the nightmares come back as bad as they did before we can rethink something else."

"Ok" Harry replied, feeling happy that his Christmas wouldn't be marred with dreams about Snape.

Snape got up from his chair and walked over to his potions cabinet. He fiddled around with a few bottles before eventually finding the correct one. He poured a small amount into a little glass container, fixed a stopper into the top and then closed the glass doors.

As Snape walked towards Harry from his potions cabinet, he slipped on an upturned piece of carpet and went flying towards Harry himself. Falling backwards, Harry found himself flat on his back on the floor with Snape on top of him; the smashed bottle of potion lay beside them both.

Harry gulped as he felt himself become instantly hard; he prayed to the heavens that Snape wouldn't notice.

"I'm terribly sorry, are you ok Mr Potter?" Snape asked as he scrambled to his feet and with a flick of his wand cleaned up the spillage.

"I'm fine" Harry replied.

"You didn't hit your head?" Snape asked.

"No."

Snape held his hand out for Harry to take. Slowly he reached for the hand and was lifted up and onto his feet. As Snape let go of his hand, Harry felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, I'd better get you another bottle" Snape said, returning to his potions cabinet. A minute later, Harry had the dreamless potion in his hand.

"There you go" Snape said. "Oh… and have a nice Christmas Mr Potter."

"You too" Harry replied, walking over to the door and then looking back at Snape and smiling.

[#] ~ [#]

Harry woke up and stretched his arms above his head. The bed was so comfortable he never wanted to get out of it. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses and turned his lamp on. He focused his eyes on the clock and saw that it was 08:53. He smiled to himself and said "Merry Christmas" to nobody in particular. After having a quick shower, Harry got dressed into some pyjamas and made his downstairs to find Sirius and Remus.

"Er… Merry Christmas" Harry said, as he walked into the sitting room to find Sirius and Remus engaged in a very heated kiss. They broke apart, both their cheeks flushed.

"Merry Christmas" they both said.

"Didn't you two get enough of that last night?" Harry asked with a smirk, sitting himself on the carpet in front of the Christmas tree like an excited four year old.

"Oh… you um… you heard that?" Sirius asked feebly.

"It was hard not to" Harry laughed.

"We're sorry" Remus said. "I guess because we're always on our own in the house we didn't think the sound could carry through the walls.

"Don't worry about it" Harry told them as they both looked extremely embarrassed. "You've got a lot of time to make up for… now where's my presents?"

The rest of the day was like a dream and Harry's best Christmas Day to date. After opening all their presents, Sirius made them all a lovely breakfast. At around midday, the Weaselys, Hermione and her parents arrived at the house. Mr Weasley charmed the garden so that it was full of snow and they all had snow fights and built snowmen. Mrs Weasley and Remus made them all a delicious Christmas dinner and then they spent the remainder of the day playing games, with everyone going home at 02:00 in the morning.

As Harry, Sirius and Remus all sat down exhausted in the living room. Harry sat in the arm chair opposite the sofa where Sirius and Remus were sat. He could hear them whispering. He smiled to himself, they probably wanted to go upstairs and have sex.

"You two go to bed" Harry told them both.

"Um, Harry, there's something we need to tell you" Sirius said.

"Oh?" Harry replied and Sirius and Remus beamed at each other.

"Well… we wanted to wait and tell you once everyone had gone as we want to keep it quiet for a bit."

Harry thought he knew what was coming, but he didn't want to say as he wanted them to tell him. He already felt himself smiling and he couldn't have been happier for them, he didn't know who else deserved more happiness than these two.

"Remus and I are expecting a baby. You're going to be an uncle… sort of" Sirius said as he held Remus' hand.

"Oh wow, that's fantastic" Harry replied, getting up and sitting next to Remus on the sofa to give him a hug. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks" Remus replied proudly.

"I'm so happy you for."

"Thanks Harry. Would you be up for lots of babysitting?"

"Of course, I can't wait" Harry replied.

The next few days Harry spent quite a lot of time thinking about Snape, namely because he didn't have the distraction of school and homework. He wondered if once he left Hogwarts for good if his feelings for the Headmaster would fade, or would he feel worse because he wasn't near him. Even though at Hogwarts he tried to avoid Snape as much as possible, it was a comfort to him that he was always close by and if he wanted to see him it would be all too easy.

The night before he was getting the Hogwarts Express back to school, Harry found himself alone with Remus for the first time as Sirius was in bed with man flu. He wasn't actually sick; he had a cold but was convinced he was dying. Harry and Remus didn't give him any attention so he sulked off to bed.

Harry decided he wanted to; well needed to, talk to someone about his situation with Snape, other than Ron and Hermione. He wouldn't mention names of course, but he wouldn't feel at all comfortable deceiving Sirius by talking about a man he hated, Sirius would never forgive him if he found out. Remus was the best choice; he was a mature adult, he was gay and he wouldn't relay anything to Sirius, which was a bonus. He knew he could trust him.

It wasn't long since Sirius had retired to his bedroom and Remus was in the kitchen fixing himself a drink. Harry waited for him in the living room.

"Remus, can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked a little nervously as Remus came into the room and sat himself down on the sofa next to Harry, with a cup of tea in his hand. He smiled at Harry affectionately.

"Harry, you can talk to me about anything… you know that."

"Can we… keep it just between us?"

"Of course, if that's what you wish. Now tell me what's bothering you. Is it something Sirius has done?"

"No" Harry laughed.

"Are you sure? He's not trying to set you up on dates with guys is he?"

"No, he hasn't tried that on me yet. But this is about a guy."

"Oooh, spill" Remus said excitedly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, there's a guy that I really like and… I've tried really hard to get over him and get him out of my thoughts, but…"

"He's not budging eh?" Remus asked with a knowing smile. "I know the feeling Harry. When I first starting having feelings about Sirius it was hard spending practically all day together, it was torturous in fact. So is this guy not gay then, is that the problem?"

"He is gay, it's just… I know he'd never be interested in me."

"How do you know he wouldn't be interested in you? Have you asked him?"

"No. The thing is, well, he's a bit older than me and…"

"Age is only a number Harry. Age really isn't of any concern in the Wizarding world as we live longer than humans and don't "age" until a lot older… unless this guy is like eighty or something… he isn't is he?"

"No" Harry laughed. "But I'm just a stupid eighteen year old kid."

"Harry you are far from stupid and you're not a kid. You're very mature for your age, just look at all you've been through and you've come through it all relatively unscathed. You haven't got a huge ego because of it. You're normal and you're a very good looking young man."

Harry blushed bright red and shook his head at what Remus had just said to him and muttered "whatever" quietly. Remus pulled him into a friendly hug and laughed.

"Modesty is an endearing trait Harry. And you are good looking. I think whoever you end up spending your life with will be a very lucky man. Why don't you speak to him and tell him how you feel."

"He'll probably tell me to get lost."

"So? If that's the worst that happens, so what? At least then you'll know where you stand instead of just wondering."

"I should tell him I have feelings for him?"

"Yes, you'll never know unless you try."

[#] ~ [#]

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione" Neville said as he and Luna entered their compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"You don't mind us joining you?" Luna asked but she and Neville were already sitting themselves down.

"Of course not" Ron said sarcastically, but in a nice way. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"How was your Christmas?" Harry asked Neville and Luna.

"Really good" Luna said.

"I met Luna's dad and se met my grandmother" Neville continued. "My nan really liked her; she told me I was lucky."

"Cool" Ron said.

"How was your Christmas?" Neville asked in return.

The rest of the journey on the Hogwarts Express consisted of talk about Christmas, presents everyone got and what to expect from the next few months at school. At last they were coming up to Hogsmede station, Neville and Luna decided to wait by the train door and left the compartment. Harry thought he would use this time to tell Ron and Hermione his plans.

"Guys there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh?" Hermione said sceptically.

"Well… I've decided I'm going to tell Snape how I feel about him."

"Good luck with that" Ron laughed.

"I don't think that's a good idea Harry" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Why?" Harry asked defensively.

"Because he's a teacher Harry… well, he's more than that even, he's the Headmaster. Even if, and it's a big if, he fancied you, he would never admit so or wish to take things further. It would damage his reputation and career."

"Mate, what if he tells you to get lost?" Ron asked.

"Well even if he does tell me to get lost, I need to hear it. And if there's even a slight chance he may like me I'll tell him to come and find me once I've left Hogwarts."

Harry wasn't happy with the way Ron and Hermione had reacted. Why did they have to put a negative spin on anything? Why couldn't they just support him? But he knew they were only trying to help, to stop him form getting hurt by Snape's reaction to what he had to say. He knew there was a strong possibility that Snape would be horrified and tell him to fuck off, but maybe hearing Snape say it would help him get over him. He was currently in limbo and it was unbearable.

Harry sulked for the rest of the evening. He got butterflies when he walked into the Great Hall for dinner and saw Snape sitting at the staff table talking to Professor Flitwick. He smiled to himself and thought he must look a bit odd. Sure enough a few people gave him funny stares as he sat down. He felt himself going red and looked down at his hands trying to distract himself.

After spending an hour in the Gryffindor common room playing chess with Ron, Harry stood up and let out a deep breath, feeling incredibly nervous.

"Scared?" Ron asked kindly.

"Yep" Harry said. "I suppose it's best to just get it over with. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Harry left Gryffindor Tower and started to make his way towards Snape's office. As he was walking down a corridor he suddenly heard voices and stopped in his tracks. He noticed a classroom door open further down the corridor and he tip toed quietly towards it and the voices became louder. He listened from behind the door. The voices belonged to Professor Wood and Professor Sprout.

"…I think I've finally found the one" Wood was saying.

"Well, that's great" Sprout replied. "But I thought you were both just keeping it casual."

"That's how it started, but I've really fallen for him. A few nights ago he told me he had fallen in love with me."

"Wow, what did you say?"

"I said I felt the same way. And I do, I just didn't want to say it because I thought he still only wanted a casual relationship."

Harry had heard enough. With tears prickling his eyes he ran back down the corridor and back to Gryffindor Tower. Without stopping to acknowledge Ron's "what's the matter?" he headed straight for his bedroom and pulled the duvet over himself.

[#] ~ [#]


End file.
